rage blossom and the blessed swan
by gamergirl227
Summary: when evil comes to middle earth eleven members of the fellowship of the ring must go on a journy to destroy the ring. will love blossom? or will death steal it away?


A/N ok so this is my first lord of the ring story. It starts out during the meeting in Rivendell during fellowship of the ring it will be a romance between OC and legolas and a little OC and boromir, but mainly OC/Legolas. i ment to post this a week ago but when i checked on it half of it was gone i was so mad but eventualy i pulled together and finished it. Ok enough of my rambling to the story! Hope you enjoy

Elrond addresses the council of more than 20 men dwarfs and elves including Gandalf, strider, Frodo and two uninvited guests hiding behind bushes "Strangers from distant lands ...

friends of old. You have been summoned

here to answer the threat of Mordor.

Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of

destruction. None can escape it. You

will unite ... or you will fall. Each

race is bound to this fate ... this one doom…"

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." demands Elrond

Frodo steps forward and moves towards a stone plith.

He places the RING on the plinth and returns to his seat.

"So it is true!" Bormir says shocked

"saurian's Ring! The Ring of Power!" says legolas in disbelief

"the doom of man!" says Gimli grimly

Then the ring oddly starts to hum

Several members of the Council take notice, Boromir

stands and begins to approach the RING, as if drawn to it.

BOROMIR

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow

dark, but in the West a pale light

lingered. A voice was crying: "Your

doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is

found."

Elrond and Gandalf exchange glances. Boromir reaches

for the RING.

"Isildur's Bane."

"Boromir!" yelled elrond

Gandalf stands and speaks in the black tongue as Boromir staggers back to his chair, while the sky darkens, thunder rolls, and the ground trembles

(Black Speech)

"Ash nazg durbatulûk,

ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk

agh burzum-ishi krimpatul" Gandalf says as if it was a chant

(One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all

and in the Darkness bind them).

Nature returns to normal, as Elrond looks to Gandalf

"never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond said sternly

"I do not ask your pardon, master Elrond, for the black speech of mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west the ring is altogether evil" Gandalf replied back as he returns to his seat. Boromir shakes his head. He stands again to make his case to the council.

"it is a gift… a gift to the foes of mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has

my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept

the forces of Mordor at bay ... by the

blood of our people are your lands kept

safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the

enemy ... let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can.

The One Ring answers to Sauron alone

... it has no other master." commented strider

Boromir turns his head and looks at Strider, coolly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this

Matter?" boromir asks

Strider says nothing and Boromir turns away dismissively, as Legolas stands...

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn,

son of Arathorn. You owe him your

Allegiance." legolas says with a harsh tone

Frodo looks at Strider questioningly ... as Boromir turns

sharply.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" boromir said in quiet disbelief

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." legolas continued

"Havo dad, Legolas…" strider said

(Sit down, Legolas…)

BOROMIR

"Gondor has no king." boromir said

"Aragorn is right ... we cannot use it." Gandalf confirmed

"You have only one choice ... the Ring

must be destroyed." Elrond said as

Gimli suddenly stands, excited.

"Then ... what are we waiting for?"

Gimli suddenly rushes forward and swings his axe down on the

RING. The axe Shatters with a deafening Crack Gimli falls

backwards staring in disbelief at the RING ... There it lay unharmed!

Frodo slumps in his chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf

looks over at him with concern.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli,

son of Glóin, by any craft that we here

possess. The Ring was made in the fires

of Mount Doom ... only there can it be

Unmade." Elrond says

"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and

cast back into the fiery chasm from

whence it came. One of you must do

This." Elrond continues

There is an odd SILENCE ... the council sits with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended upon them.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor.

Its Black Gates are guarded by more

than just Orcs. There is evil there

that does not sleep and the Great Eye

is ever watchful. It is a barren

wasteland riddled with fire, and ash

and dust ... the very air you breathe

is a poisonous fume. Not with ten

thousand Men could you do this. It is

Folly." says boromir

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has

said? The Ring must be destroyed." legolas said

"And I suppose you think you're the

one to do it?" gimli says

"And what if we fail, what then? What

happens when Sauron takes back what is

His?" boromir asks

Gimli leaps to his feet

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in

the hands of an Elf!"

A storm of argument erupts around the room.

Frodo watches the angry faces, the shaking fists, the accusatory fingers, his eyes move to the ring.

"Never trust an Elf!" gimli shouted

"Do you not understand? While we bicker

amongst ourselves, Sauron's power

grows! No one will escape it. You will

all be destroyed, with your homes burnt

and your families put to the sword!" Gandalf says

Frodo begins breathing rapidly, Caught in the grip of his hideous vision. With a huge effort of will, Frodo tears his gaze upon the ring as he suddenly stands

"I will take it ... I will take it ...I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo speaks in a strong, clear voice as the is a sudden silence, he looks around the room at the astonished faces, then he continued quietly

"Though I do not know the way."

Then Ganda rises to his feet.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo

Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect

you, I will." Aragorn says as he kneels before Frodo

"...you have my sword." he continues as he steps forward followed by legolas and gimli

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." gimli adds yet while the council was watching this unfold Elrond looks around behind the small group surrounding Frodo to see a large bush as he hears familiar sounding whispers.

"aha-loth (rage-blossom) , aman-alph (blessed-swan), do you wish to join this fellowship?" as Elrond said this everyone went silent and looked to were Elrond was speaking

"come on out don't be shy" Elrond continued as two you females crawled out of the bush,, the first one was an elf with long blond hair half tied up in a warrior braid, with her ears just peaking out to show there point, her face was like porcelain like most elves but she had a small scar on the right side of her lip from about half an inch above her lip to a quarter of an inch bellow, her eyes weren't normal eyes they were a very dark shade of brown almost black some would call it, she was wearing a light green tunic with dark forest green leggings that tightly hugged her toned legs, her tunic split on both sides of her waist leaving a long piece of fabric hanging down from the front and the back. She had a black leather belt on her abdomen right under her rib cage tying her tunic tightly to her also toned stomach, she wore a pair of black leather boots that reached about half way up her calf with a noticeable dagger inside both of them, she also had a bow and quiver on her back. She stepped out into the group and turned to Frodo

"it would be my honor to fight at your side and to put my knives and arrows into those who opposes us, and to put my armor and my flesh and blood, my life in between you and your enemies, if you would have me." Frodo gives an smile and nods as she goes and stands next to Aragorn and Legolas, and turns as the other female finally pulls herself from the bushes as she stands she quietly walks over to the other female for comfort and reassurance

"will you also have me? I would gladly put my blade and life in between you and you foes" Frodo also nods to her as the group looks at there other new member she is clearly human by her complexion and lack of pointed ears her hair is bright orange and mildly bushy, her face is dusted with freckles, as her eyes shine bright green, she is also wearing a tunic and tight leggings but they are both shades of dark brown as are her belt and boots, yet she only has a sword strapped to her waist, as she almost hides behind the other female.

"so your name means rage-blossom I don't get it" one of the other elves ask

"she is beautiful as a blossom, but how could she be rage she is sweet and delicate" gimli questions but before he could say the ring of power we had one of aha-loth's blades at his throat as he looked into her dark eyes which have now turned red and orange as they look like the eye of sauron as she spoke it sounded demonic

"you will not say anything about my name the way I look or my past, for they are unhealthy thoughts" as she backed away with her eyes going back to normal as she walked to stand next to Elrond as aman-alph follows with a quickened pace, they stand on ether side of Elrond as he steps forward to the very frightened group. "do not be frightened, she has the tendency to do that, but can you blame her? She grew up in the darkest reaches of middle earth, she was beat and abused by saruman and sauron, till she was 1600 years old and left killing every orc in her way, and ran until she found herself in Rivendell, and I took her in like if she was my daughter. So as long as you don't anger here to bad she might spare your lives, yet she has learned to take her anger out on inanimate objects."

" remind me never to get you angry" legolas says toward aha-loth

"will do, just remember get me angry and it might just be your amarth (doom)" aha-loth replies back

"so aha-loth what things get you angry, you know just to make sure not to anger you." Frodo asks

"please call me loth or blossom if you wish. If you bring up my past, my name or my appearance in a negative manner and if you mess with my sister aman-alph" at that aman-alph walks up to loth.

"yep that's loth for you very protective over the ones she loves, and cares about so don't be worried Frodo, or any of you in fact she will protect you" then she began to whisper hopping loth wouldn't hear her "she grew up in mordor for part of her life and learned spells, evil spells"

"are you done yet alph?" hearing every bit of it

"yes sister, by the way just call me alph" she said to the group

Boromir looks at them all and then walks to Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little

One." as he looks towards ELROND and GANDALF.

"If this is indeed the will of the

Council, then Gondor will see it done." he continues FRODO stares in wondering how he has the GREATEST FIGHTERS in all

Middle earth stand at his side. there is sudden noise then SAM pops up from behind a BUSH

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." he comments

"No, indeed ... it is hardly possible to

separate you ... even when he is

summoned to a secret Council and you

are not." elrond confirms as MERRY and PIPPIN jump up from behind another bush

"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to

send us home tied up in a sack to stop

Us." merry says

"Anyway ... you need people of intelligence

on this sort of mission ... quest ...

Thing…" pippen says

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." merry says as Aragorn, gimli, Sam, Frodo, loth, alph, legolas and boromir break out in a mild laughter, as elrond surveys the group.

"eleven companions ... so be it." he says thoughtfully

"You shall be the FELLOWSHIP OF THE

RING." he announced

"Great. Where are we going?" pippen asks

* * *

A/N thanks for reading in the next chapter im going to clear up there past and start to make legolas, and his oc have a romance plus boromir and his oc (here have a challenge which oc do you think would got to then loth/legolas or alph/boromir or vise versa?)

p.s. comments complains are welcome please tell me if i messed up some were or i misspelled a name wrong tell me what you think!

p.s.s. did any one catch on with loth's lip scar anyone recognize from a spesific game? if no one guesses i will tell you in the next chapter

p.s.s.s. has any one else seen the next hobbit trailer? desolation of smaug i'm so excited its got legolas in it (my fav charicter cant wait!) well thats all fouks


End file.
